1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to light-emitting diode (LED) bulbs and more particularly to LED bulbs including flexible conductive wires.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known to use LEDs to replace conventional miniature bulbs in bulb assemblies because of the ease and cost of manufacturing LEDs. As seen in FIG. 1, a conventional LED 10 consists of a package 12 and two corresponding electrodes 14. Each of the electrodes 14 has a generally rectangular body, which resists bending and is easily broken. Consequently, it is easily destroyed when being assembled into a bulb assembly. Moreover, the conventional LED cannot be reused after assembly.